User talk:HugoHelp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wild Cards Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Great and Powerful Turtle page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look fantastic and thank you for taking the time to post a blog for other users before making your request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) GURPS Wild Cards Hi, I was looking around the wiki and noticed that it doesn't have much about GURPS Wild Cards, or anything on the follow up supplement, GURPS Aces Abroad. I happen to have a copy of each and am now considering how best to implement pages on them here. If I go ahead, is there anything I should watch out for with regards to including the non-canon characters from Aces Abroad (the game supplement has virtually no connection with the novel of the same title aside from the setting) and where it should fit in with categorisation and the category tree? -- WarBlade 03:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I would just make sure that the named of the pages are identified as RPG or non-canon, Although some characters like Caatin Flint appeared in the game first and then appeared later in the series. : (Please log in and sign your edits - we wont bite even if our wild card is turned... - HugoHelp 03:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) ::The names should really match their official name. Identifying something as non-canon is usually the kind of thing that notice box templates are used for, although I see even the template is not used on this wiki, so I've avoided that for now. Speaking of templates, I've also updated the infobox template to prevent it from displaying a 1 pixel grey border around "row 9 info". That created an unsightly minor flaw in a number of pages. -- WarBlade 23:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome onboard WarBlade! As you have already noticed, we are a very small group, so we dont seem to have any hard set rules. My suggestion is to create the category "GURPS" and adding a note on the category page that information based on the GURPS games may be non-canon. I'm not sure what the best location in the category tree should be. You may want to add it under the Miscellaneous category. You can also make sure to add a link to the appropriate wiki page in the "Suggested Reading" section of the character's page. Again these are just suggestions. I look forward to reading your contributions. HugoHelp 02:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I've already added it in as Category:Games. "GURPS" would only have two articles under its umbrella, and there was another Wild Card based game, so it can accommodate that as well (if someone familiar with that subject makes an article). As for lining things up in the category tree, I picked Games to run parallel with the books, so it's directly under "Browse". -- WarBlade 10:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sounds good to me. HugoHelp 03:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Explaining the edit spree At this point the recent changes list looks like someone lit a fire under me and arm-twisted me into rewriting the Wild Cards Wiki from top to bottom. Just to clue you in to what I've been overhauling, when I started touching up various pages I found a few problems, inconsistencies, and so forth. Some faults have been copied from page to page endlessly. Eventually, the realisation that fixing up the occasional page fault wasn't going to work because the whole category tree has been patched together in a haphazard way and deviates from general wiki standards in a number of categories. So I gave up spot welding and started systematically reworking page after page to get some consistency happening. New pages and changes: *Comic book publications added. *GURPS Wild Cards publications added. *Various cleaning edits - There is a lot of bad code lying around articles from copy/paste edits and left over from old, buggy versions of the rich text editor. *Squaring up the categories, most notably adjusting common nouns to the usual lower case convention of categorising. Another thing I'm thinking of doing at some point is to rework the book cover tables on the novel pages. The images look right-aligned and the tables themselves look blocky and out of place. I suggest using Wikia's gallery system (see the two new comic book articles for an example - I've also switched the Aces High novel to see how that would look). I have a few other ideas on things to add to this wiki, but I'll leave proposing the major ones for a later date. :) -- WarBlade 06:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Warblade - I really like the work that you have been doing here! And the underlying code to the gallery has been simplified beyond belief! I hope to add to these contributions as soon as the holidays are over. HugoHelp 17:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm winding down on the males now. It won't be long before I delve into the last of the smaller categories, then switch to clearing up the remaining female characters. There is a significant wrinkle to maybe "unwrinkle" a bit: Jumpers. Most of the jumper articles are a name with a generic history and power write up. There are two ways to deal with that. One is to just list the names and add a note like in the "List of Wild Cards characters" article (expanding the "Jumpers" article. It will save a lot of pointless stubs. Alternately, leave all the individual micro articles and switch the generic content to a templated format. That way if new information comes to light, one tweak to the template and all the pages get the update. --WarBlade 12:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::The categories are pretty much lined up to one standard now. The jumper articles are still pending and I've seen several categories that could still use a rethink: "Sex-based powers", "Elementals", and "Joker-Aces". -- WarBlade 22:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Mutants & Masterminds Source Material Hi HugoHelp, Thanks for all you've done for this wiki. I recently have the 2008 Mastermind & Mutant Wild Cards Source book. Would it alright if I helped out with some of the character bio's? Just want to make sure because I know WarBlade has been doing a lot and I don't want to mess anything up due to my inexperience with making/editing wikia's. Thanks, 19:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Nameless Wikia Contributer :Be bold. Do it. :) If you mess something up you can always leave a note on my talk page and pull me in for a fix. ;) But hey, if you have that source book then you also have an ideal topic that you can write an article for... -- WarBlade 22:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet. Will do. I received a $200 gift card to Amazon, so one of the first thing did was get the most recent statistic book on Wild Cards. Gotta admit while being vague and not revealing everything about the characters of Wild Cards is a big part of it's hook and charm; I really like knowing the full extent of the Wildcarders abilities. Some are known, others can't be measured, but most are barely hinted at. For example: in the campaign setting for Wild Cards it gave a maxium lifting capacity for several wildcarders. The Oddity, Bludgeon, Captain Flint, The Radical and Quasiman. But then I saw what they gave for Golden Boy: 22 tons. So, obviously these "stats" are for gameplay. It was a little disappointing. The book still gives amazing detail on the backgrounds for a good majority of the Wildcard family. Well, I'm off to it. Prepare to clean up my mistakes/sloppy editing lol! : 05:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Nameless Wikia Contributer :Yup, what WarBlade wrote. Dig in, have fun, and if anything goes wrong, then we can all learn from it. :(Also please consider creating a user account.) :HugoHelp 20:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Infobox Templates I had a look at the edit history of Template:InfoboxWildCards, while considering the character infoboxes here. I'm thinking about the possibility of overhauling them into a standardised format, less flexible, but more robust for inexperienced editors. I was wondering what target objectives you were trying to achieve there. I can deduce some things, but would like to get it from the source of the ideas if possible. -- WarBlade 05:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : I originally created the Template:InfoboxWildCards for the reasons that you guessed above. I also didn't want to alter the basic template layout, so I created Template:InfoboxWildCards to test out my ideas. Eventually the main template was updated more along the lines that I was interested in, so I haven't played with the Template:InfoboxWildCards page in a while. Ideally I think we should have at least three basic templates - one for characters, one for places, and one for authors. As for the Template:InfoboxWildCards - feel free to experiment with it. HugoHelp 04:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Famous last words. :D ::I'll add a fourth possibility too: "Infobox Publications". I'd call it a low priority though. A long way behind characters at least. -- WarBlade 06:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I've pushed the first test article live - "Succubus". Current template features: *''Complexity moved from the article to the template:'' Green editors should have an easier time of filling in the fields with the simplified interface on publicly visible end. *''Templated categories:'' Some of the parameters are hooked up to automatically generate categories. Expect more to come. This creates a certain level of standardisation with the category order, so it's handy for prioritising. It also makes it easier to overhaul an entire category line - one edit instead of one-hundred to update one-hundred pages. ;) *''Fixed size:'' Fairly small at the moment, possibly too small. The Oasis skin locks us all into 700 pixels of lateral work space, so holding the infobox to 250px prevents it from dominating the rest of the article. It still needs work. I just wanted to get a test case functioning before heading a long way down a road that might require a lengthy repair or rethink. In the mean time I ask that the article not have categories manually added. I want to make sure that the templated categories are working properly before manually adding more. ;) And I'm open to feedback. Ideas, thoughts, suggestions, whatever. -- WarBlade 12:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Jumpers Regarding this, I wasn't going to bother with those just yet. The infobox plan I've been proposing will help to tackle the Jumpers when I get that far. Have you had any thoughts about how to present the minor Jumper characters? I mentioned them under "Explaining the edit spree" above. -- WarBlade 02:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : I like the idea of listing the minor jumpers in an expanded article over having a group of micro articles. Anyone else have a preference? : (Also - my current string of micro-edits is just to wrap up the categories list cleanup. Afterwards I'll go back to consolidating the wanted pages.) HugoHelp 02:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Theme Considerations I have been thinking lately about updating the theme of this wiki, and the styling of the infoboxes, and so forth. Ideas about putting imagery down the sides are on permanent hold due to how scarce good images are for Wild Cards, but the infoboxes and general colour palette can still be adapted to something more fitting for Wild Cards than the pale blue and white. I was wondering about the front page images though. The wordmark file in particular is a bit limiting due to the white background. You don't happen to have a transparent PNG version, do you? -- WarBlade (talk) 08:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) WarBlade - Unfortunately I don't have a transparent PNG version of the wordmark file. I updated the wordmark a while back to fit the constraints of the wiki pages. The original wordmark was renamed as WikiOriginal.png and it may have been contributed by Jay Ackroyd. -- HugoHelp (talk) 16:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks. By the way, some of the catalyst for coming back to this at this time is the transition to a new skin structure across Wikia. Between that and Mobile Forward 2015 there may be a few updates needed to get this wiki into an optimal state. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Skin Update I've been toying with a possible skin update. Thoughts and comments are welcome. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:03, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : Okie dokie. I'll take a look. I'm impressed with everything you've done so far, and your Wiki skills surpass mine by a long shot, so feel free to go ahead. -- HugoHelp (talk) 19:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC)